


Take Flight

by blossomdreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga Week 2015, I love them so much, M/M, i love the idea of kuroo as daichi's roommate, kuroo and oikawa are mentioned, might be another thing, then oikawa as suga's roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for his flight Daichi meets someone by the name of Sugawara Koushi. Maybe waiting for his flight won't be so boring, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Despite me being so deep in DaiSuga this is my first fic for them. I might be able to do more for DaiSuga week if I pace myself, but I'm not going to hold myself to it. I have something for Day 1 too that I'm going to work on soon too. This is also AU with Daichi and Suga meeting each other for the first time along with Kuroo being Daichi's roommate while Oikawa's is Suga's roommate. I just really love this idea a lot. ^^ Alright well this is my first time writing them and I hope I do a good job. Enjoy!
> 
> Written for the DaiSuga day 2 prompt travel.
> 
> Oh and the hotel I mentioned is a real one in Venice. I looked it up ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

“What do you mean my flight is canceled?” Daichi asked the stewardess in front of him.

The woman nodded as she checked the computer screen again. “Yes sir, I’m sorry, but all the flights are canceled at the moment. The runway is too wet for any planes to take off. We’ll put you on the next flight as soon as it’s available.”

Daichi wanted to ask the woman another question when he looked out the window to see the storm outside the windows. He bit back a sigh as he nodded. “Thank you.” He grabbed his luggage and rolled over to the seats. The first time he’s been able to take a vacation in a while and he couldn’t go. He saved up enough to take one of those tours in Italy. Since Kuroo, his roommate, went he couldn’t stop talking to him about it and Daichi wanted to see it for himself.

Of course, Mother Nature had other ideas.

Daichi grumbled under his breath as he took a seat. He took out his phone and flipped through a few messages he got since he waited in line. He felt that he woke up early for nothing. Daichi moved to respond to Kuroo’s messages when someone stopped in front of him.

“Excuse me, I hate to bother you, but do you mind if I use the plug next to you?”

“Sure I don’t mind…” Daichi trailed off as he looked up at the man in front of him. He had light grey hair, warm brown eyes, and a beauty mark under his eye. The way the light reflected off his hair made it shine a bit as he smiled. That smile made him look cuter if that was possible. “Thank you. My flight has been canceled and I didn’t charge up my phone before I left this morning.”

“Oh, sure no problem.” Daichi quickly moved his bags to make room by the charger. It also gave him a reason not to stare at the handsome man in front of him too. “So, which flight was canceled?”

“The one to Italy. My friend told me all about it when he went with his boyfriend, so I’m looking forward to it. Well, when we can move that is.”

Daichi chuckled. “That’s true. I’m on a flight to Italy that got cancelled too.”

“Looks like we’ll be here for a while since it doesn’t look like the storm will let up any time soon.”

“Yeah I guess so.”

“Well since we’re stuck here, my name is Koushi Sugawara, but I don’t mind Suga. What’s your name?”

“Daichi Sawamura, nice to meet you.”

Suga smiled as he plugged in his phone and placed it on his bag. He took a seat next to his bag as he turned his phone on then flipped through it.

Daichi wanted to talk to Suga some more, but when he looked over at him his mind went blank. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so shy. He had to think of something to say.

“Um, you can take a seat up here if you want.” _Real smooth Daichi_.

Suga looked up with a smile. “Thanks for the offer. I’ll take you up on it once my phone gets to at least 50%.”

There was something about that smile that made his heart do flips. They only just met there’s no need to feel such a way. “Okay, just letting you know.”

Suga chuckled softly. “Thank you. So, Daichi, are you in school or working?”

“I graduated a little while ago, now I’m working at a restaurant. I’m working my way on being one of the head chefs, but I still have some time to go. How about you?”

“I finished school a while ago too. Now I work in a bakery, it’s a pretty nice job.”

“I could see you as a baker.” The words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to think about it. Daichi opened his mouth to back track when Suga smiled. “Really?”

Daichi nodded. “Yeah I do.”

“Thanks, I can see you working in a restaurant, in the back keeping everything in order.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. My roommate loves that I work at a bakery, but I think that’s because he can get sweets whenever he wants. Oh, look at that he’s calling me. I’ll be back.” Suga unplugged his phone as he got up and pressed the call button. “Hey Tooru. No, the flight has been canceled.” He continued his conversation as he walked over to the side to talk.

Daichi looked at his stuff for a bit before he turned back to his phone.

**From: Kuroo**

**To: Daichi**

**So, took you a while to answer back. Everything alright or did you meet someone? ;)**

Daichi chuckled as he sent the message back.

**To: Kuroo**

**From: Daichi**

**Yeah everything is fine. I did meet someone though his name is Suga. His flight is cancelled too.**

**From: Kuroo**

**To: Daichi**

**Oho ho! Looks like you won’t be bored there after all. I was going to suggest that you could stay at a hotel for a bit or come back home if you had some time. Are you going to be alright up there?**

Daichi grinned. For all his playfulness, Kuroo could be quite the concerned friend at times.

**From: Daichi**

**To: Kuroo**

**Yeah I’ll be fine. I’ll let you know if something comes up.**

**From: Kuroo**

**To: Daichi**

**Alright let me know. Have fun!**

Daichi shook his head at the screen when Suga walked back and took his seat by the plug again. “Sorry for walking away and leaving my stuff like that. My roommate called to see if I left.”

Daichi chuckled as he shook his phone. “Mine did the same thing.”

Suga laughed softly. “Too bad that won’t be for awhile.”

“Yeah, but it’s not too bad.”

Suga nodded. “Yeah, it’s not. So, besides work what else do you like to do?”

Daichi sat back as he fell into an easy conversation with Suga. They talked about different things from their hobbies, favorite foods, movies, and anything they could think of. Daichi couldn’t remember the last time he had such a nice conversation while he waited for a flight. They only met and he wanted to know more about him. He felt that he was a bit too old for a crush. If they had any time he would invite him to coffee or at least to eat in one of the restaurants in the terminal. He wished they had a little more time. Daichi decided that he would enjoy as long as he had with Suga.

They walked around when they became too stiff from sitting down for long. They grabbed a few snacks to eat and talked some more about anything they came to mind. They looked around for another place to sit when there was an announcement about an opening on an incoming flight. Suga and Daichi walked over to screens to check which flights opened up.

“So which flight for Italy can go?” Daichi asked.

“It looks like both our flights are ready. Oh we’re on different planes, huh.” Suga said. He looked as disappointed as Daichi felt. He gave a small nod and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah I guess so.”

Suga looked over with a small smile. “Thanks, this is the first time I really enjoyed waiting for a flight.”

Daichi grinned. “Yeah me too. Hey, um, we’re both going to Italy. Would you like to meet up there?” The smile he received made his heart beat faster. He wouldn’t mind looking at that again.

“Sure! One sec.” Suga typed out his numbed and held it up for Daichi to see. “Here’s my number. Let me know when you land and we can explore Italy together.”

Daichi smiled. “I would like that.” He saved the number in his phone, then sent Suga a text. “There’s my number, so I’ll see you later?”

“Yep. See you later!” Suga smiled as he put his phone in his pocket. He grabbed the handle of his rolling suitcase and gripped his carry on back before he walked over to his gate. He turned around and waved at Daichi then continued on.

Daichi waved back with a silly grin on his face. He grabbed his bag and walked over to his gate looking forward to his vacation more than ever.

*~*~*

Daichi made it to Italy without any more delays. All his luggage even came along with him, which was another plus. He made it to his hotel, settled in, checked in with Kuroo, and unpacked. Daichi took a seat on his bed as he looked around with a smile. Venice was a very beautiful place, though he couldn’t help, but wonder if Suga made it alright. He picked up his phone off his bed and walked over to the windows. He unlocked his phone to get to the camera to take pictures when it went off in his hand.

Daichi smiled as he answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Hello? Daichi?”

“Hey Suga! Did you make it here alright?”

“Yeah I did and I’m all settled in. Um, did you still want to meet?”

“Yes I do. Where are you? I’m in Venice.”

“I’m in Venice too! Which hotel?”

“The Hotel Canal Grande. Are you here too?”

“Yeah on the fifth floor.”

“I’m on the third.”

“Want to meet in the lobby?”

“I do. I’ll meet you there in twenty minutes okay?”

“Sounds good to me. See you then Suga.”

“See you there Daichi.”

Daichi ended the call with a big grin on his face.

It looked like his vacation was getting better by the minute.


End file.
